Zählzeit's Edit Page
} I am going into standby mode. That means that I more or less won't be converting anything unless you ask for it directly on this page. The reason is more or less college and I need to relax. Converting will be erratic when you ask for it with the highest chance of me responding will be on the weekends. } 09/07/11 - *Paine *Khezu and Mafumofu Sets up *Mami's gun, Madoka's bow, and Homura's shield are up. *Gunhammer Prototype *Rathian Set *Helper U Set *Jinouga Set *Hunter Set and Cloud (KH1) *Lightning and Barioth (Female) Set *X (Standard Armor) *Vile 09/08/11 - *Will work on X (Ultimate Armor) and Judith after I do some things in real life. *Judith done. Just need to post and upload it later. *Judith *Hannibal up. I think that'll be the last for today. 09/09/11 - *X4 and X5 versions of X's Ultimate armor are up. *Homura Akemi (Episode 12) *Hazama 09/10/11 - *Pleinair *Ovan *Hei (Darker than Black, Masked) *Not related to converting but my BlackRose (Xth) is up. 09/11/11 - *Ingus (Onion Knight) *Black Rock Shooter *Holy Orders MML *Ride on Time MML *Lance *White Rock Shooter *Innocent Primeval Breaker & Way of Life MML. Taking a break for now. *Miku Hatsune *Also not related to converting but Kyosuke Kagami up. 09/12/11 - *Been constantly refining my Bordeaux edit. Not sure if I'll convert anything today for other reasons. 09/13/11 - *Bordeaux edit done but I need to test out some things as I made some unique design choices to get her costume down. Goddamn it was a real screwing to try to emulate her costume since it was so weird; I would've rather have done her .hack//LINK costume but I don't have any reference pictures except for one bust shot. I'm probably going to convert Yuna (X-2), the Rathalos (Male) set, and X (Shadow Armor) after I get back at 3:00PM EST. *Aegis Armor *Rathalos Set *Yuna (X-2) *Narga Set (M) *Hidden Ones weapons *Poison Battleaxe set *Helper set *Internet was erratic but it came back up. Yukumo Set '''has been posted. I'll probably convert one or a few more things before turning in for the night. *Dragonite *X (Shadow Armor) *Uploaded my Bordeaux. 09/14/11 *Continuation of the Dream MML *Clash on Big Bridge MML *Fighting the Shadowy Gods MML *Julius Belmont *I messed up converting the Rathalos weapons the first time around so that won't be done until much later. '''Heat Hawk Type 5, 120mm Machine Gun, Dragonwood Longsword '''and '''Kirin Thundersword will be up shortly. *'Nagisa Saito' & Sanae Nagatsuki. These are probably the last for today. Next on my list are various Rathalos weapons, maybe some more X edits and some other stuff I don't know yet. *Found a Raidou and refound a Milla Maxwell. Good chance that they'll have higher priority than the aforementioned. Tsubaki Yayoi and Tsugiko Zenigata too. 09/15/11 *Milla Maxwell *Corona weapon set *'Marisa (Classic)' up. I should have the GM Striker weapon set up tomorrow (maybe today since it's technically done already) and Celty but only the face which I have to adjust heightwise since it was supposed to be used with it's (poorly made) armor edit. That might be all for now. 09/17/11 *Celty, GM Striker Weapon set, and Raidou up. 09/17/11 *Added the other Rathalos weapons I didn't get to before. Also added the Kirin Bolt, too bad there's no shield. *Byakuren Hijiri armor edit *Lenneth *GREATLY improved my BlackRose (Xth Form). If you downloaded it before please update your data. *Made Vice's Costume from Capcom vs. SNK 2. I'm trying to find out why it was so.. easy. Play testing it for mistakes. As of this moment I'm not sure if I'll make a face edit to go with it. 09/18/11 *Augh. Lost progress on my save data so the already completed Vice costume was lost. I probably won't make the effort to reproduce it. *Updated my BlackRose (Xth Form).. again. It was worth it though in my opinion. *Working on Serene from Riviera. *Serene. Those wings are the bane of me. *Bordeaux improved. 09/20/11 *'Musashi '''from Brave Fencer Musashi just got uploaded. *Next on my list are Zero's weapons. I know for sure I'm going to localize the X2/3 Z-Saber but I'm unsure of the MMZ Z-Saber, Z-Buster, and the lance. 09/23/11 *Alright. The Z-Saber (MMZ), Saber (MMX2), and the Shield Boomerang are up under the name of the '''Zero Weapons '''pack. My favorite version of X ('Third Armor') is up and he has a HUGE buster shot. *'Yukianasa Sheath', Jin Kisaragi's scabbard for his Nox Nyctores is up. Makes as a GREAT shield. *Anyone play Knights in the Nightmare? '''Maria's Sword '''is now in the weapons section. (09/24/11) *I've finished almost all of what I wanted to convert Megaman-wise. '''X (Falcon Armor)', Zero (Rise Form), '''and '''X's Other Charge Shots. The only thing left is Megaman (First Armor). I have also uploaded Advent Letty which Advent Cirno will follow after I feel like it. *'Rainbow Resort MML' from Kirby and Route 1 MML 'from Pokemon are up. *Hand in Hand MML (09/26/11) *'EX-SOLDIER (Cirno & Zahlzeit versions) Armor Edit (09/27/11) *Olive Grit, an armor edit I made, is up. *'Fuka' is finally up! Thank Nazato for the majority of why. Vulcanus will be coming at a later time with the same treatment. (09/29/11) *The Alucard Dress armor edit is up; you can probably guess that it's Rachel Alucard's clothes from BlazBlue. This is not to be confused with Handagote's edit. My Noble Earth armor edit is also up. I'll work on the improved Vulcanus edit that Nazato did pretty soon. *Uploaded the improved 'Vulcanus. '''Thank Nazato for this once again. } ''These are edits I'm considering to do, but haven't yet. Feel free to pick up one of these characters to make your yourself as these are pretty much my requests as well. #Karin (Naruto) - Face only #Geese (Fire Emblem) - Face only #Joshua (Fire Emblem) #Wendy (Fire Emblem) #Igrene (Fire Emblem) #Erika Karisawa #Silabus (Xth) #Rachel (.hack//IMOQ) #Endrance (Xth) } If an edit suddenly disappears from this list it's because 1) the edit didn't look as good as I thought and/or 2) I made a mistake. *Nekomata (Disgaea 1/2/3) *DESCO *Amazon *Strength (Black Rock Shooter) - Same artist as the Dead Master on this wiki. *Madoka Kaname *Sariel (God Eater) *Fallen Sariel (God Eater) *Zeus (God Eater) *Kyoko Sakura *Sayaka Miki *Homura Akemi (Episode 1-9, Magical Girl/Schoolgirl) *Homura Akemi (Episode 10, Glasses) *Kaito (VOCALOID) *Mayuri Shiina *Tsugiko Zenigata *X (First Armor) *Hi Nu Shield, Beam Saber, & Beam Saber "Naginata" mode *Dizzy *Falcom Bar Contents (Official)